A continuing trend in semiconductor technology is to build integrated circuits with more and/or faster semiconductor devices. The drive toward this ultra large-scale integration (ULSI) has resulted in continued shrinking of device and circuit features. To take advantage of increasing number of devices and to form them into one or more circuits, the various devices need to be interconnected.
To accomplish interconnection on such a small scale, a local interconnect is typically used within an integrated circuit to provide an electrical connection between two or more conducting or semi-conducting regions (e.g., active regions of one or more devices). For example, a plurality of transistors can be connected to form an inverting logical circuit using a local interconnect.
The local interconnect is typically a low-resistance material, such as a conductor or doped semiconductor, that is formed to electrically couple the selected regions. For example, in certain arrangements, damascene techniques are used to provide local interconnects made of tungsten (W), or a like conductor, which is deposited within an etched opening, such as via or trench that connects the selected regions together. The use of lower-level local interconnects reduces the coupling burden on the subsequently formed higher layers to provide such connectivity, which reduces the overall circuit size and as such tends to increase the circuit's performance. Accordingly, there is a continuing need for more efficient and effective processes for forming local interconnects.